The growth of electronic technology led to the development of various types of flexible electronic devices. In particular, electronic devices, such as televisions (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, or Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer 3 (MP3) players, are so commonplace as to be used in most households.
Recently, an ongoing effort is made to develop newer types of electronic devices so as to meet needs of users who desire newer various functions.
Flexible electronic devices mean a type of electronic device that is transformable as if paper does. Users may transform their flexible electronic devices by applying a force thereto. Flexible electronic devices may be provided in a foldable type.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.